1. Field
A fuel cell and method for charging a backup battery used for startup of a fuel cell are disclosed.
2. Background Information
Fuel cells have uses in stationary power, automotive power, and space program applications. A single fuel cell can produce a relatively small amount of energy, and when included in a fuel system produces a wide DC voltage that can be regulated. A fuel cell system can include a stack of fuel cells and support systems known as a balance of plant (BOP). A fuel cell system can include a battery backup during startup. The backup battery can provide power to auxiliary equipment until the fuel cell generates enough power to satisfy any desired system requirements. Once the fuel cell is capable of delivering desired power to the system, the backup battery is charged. During the charging process, excessive voltage and/or temperature can damage the battery.